A Smile
by Winter Feather
Summary: A smile. That was all it took. His opinion of me could have skyrocketed. But instead, it probably dug itself a hole all the way down to the deepest pits. This little minor encounter. Such a big difference...Very serious summary but simply a short story about two lover's encounter at a store :P Only slight humor if any at all. R&R!


**Here is my second Mortal Instruments one-shot! It's a silly story, really. I said that many stories are based on my own experiences, but all slightly twisted around :P That includes this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

**A Smile :)**

Hello everyone. My name is Clary. Let me tell you a story that happened long long ago. (Meaning, about a week ago.) Once upon a time, I went grocery shopping with my brother Jonathan. I usually wouldn't, but that day was an exception. My parents aren't home a lot so he basically acts as a parent. I feel bad for him…but not enough to help him out. So, back to the shopping. I usually wouldn't go with him but he just happened to bribe me that day (not to mention he buys way too many sweets on his own); he said he'd get me ice cream if I tagged along. Yes, I am a high school junior and ice cream can still win me over.

That's how the story started…

I stepped into the grocery shop behind my brother. The moment Jonathan saw the sweets, his eyes shined and it was like there were sparkles around him.

"Hey, Clary. How about some Independence Day cookies? Or cupcakes? Or maybe a whole cake? What about brownies? They're all so nicely frosted. We should get some! You know, for Independence Day. It's an important day, you know."

This was a lot worse than what I thought I'd have a go through. "No, Jon. That frosting looks disgusting. Look at that blue! It's so…" I gagged, "Plus, I'm pretty sure we still have stuff from Easter. Sure was a waste of money. Anyways…" I dragged out the word, so he would forget about the sweets as soon as possible, "Ice cream!"

Jon rolled his eyes, "Dude, Clary. Why do you get ice cream when I don't get Independence Day snacks?" He pouted.

"Because…You bribed me. And everyone loves ice cream! I hate frosting." I thought for a moment and added, "I'm pretty sure you want the ice cream too right…?"

He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I see how it is."

We walked towards the ice cream aisle in silence. The closer we got, the more I seemed to realize something I was hearing. It was a voice. A _familiar _voice. _Crap. _

"Hey, Jon…let's go look at the vegetables first…we should get ice cream later…" But it was too late, he had already stepped into the aisle.

"Why, Clares? We don't even need vegetables. We still have some from my last trip. We just need salt…pepper…and maybe some bread…"

I didn't get what he said afterwards because in front of me, I saw a classmate. Not just any classmate. _The _classmate. In other words, theguyI'mhopelesslyinlovewith. And his sister. I realized I had stopped walking, so I quickly caught up with Jon and tried to act normal. I dropped in on their conversation a little.

"What flavor should we get…"

"Let's get cookies and cream."

"No, this brand's cookies and cream doesn't have any cookies."

"Fine, then let's get another brand."

"No, I like this brand. Let's get mint chocolate chip."

I was so concentrated on listening that I crashed into Jon.

"What flavor?" He asked, stopping a little away from the two siblings.

"I don't care. Just hurry up. Um…it's cold."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're wearing jeans and a sweatshirt…"

"Hurry. Up." I hissed, and walked out of the ice cream aisle.

_Oh my god. Why. Why. Why. Why me. Why now. Why does this world do this to me. Oh my god. I need to get out of here. _

I walked back into the aisle to see Jon still looking. So were the siblings. I walked closer to him, and then he moved so he was right behind the two. I stiffened, but it was too late to turn back. I walked past him and just awkwardly paced around the aisle, keeping my head down so the boy wouldn't recognize me.

I finally stopped next to Jon as he picked out a container of coffee ice cream. "Alright," he said "Let's go." I power walked out of the aisle, ignoring the fact that I hated coffee ice cream.

"Woah, woah there." Jon said after we left the freezing aisle. "Why so rushy?"

"Because that dude over there was my classmate!" I hissed.

"Name?"

"Jace."

"Hm. Well, we're gonna leave now. Let's just circle the shop quickly first."

So that's what we did. We walked around the store, picking up some random fruits and veggies as we passed them even though we didn't need them at all. I was just about to let out a breath of relief as we headed to the cash register when someone came out of the aisle in front of us and nearly crashed into the cart Jon was pushing.

"Sorry." The person said.

_Screw this. Screw the world. Why do you hate me so much today?_

It was Jace, with his sister. He stared at me for a while, as if remembering who I was. Remembering our times as tablemates, remembering me as the redheaded girl near his locker, remembering that he knew me.

I looked down as an instinct and pretended I didn't see him, even though our eyes obviously met just a second ago. As Jon and I walked past Jace and his sister to reach the cash register, Jon said something that just ruined my life.

"He looked like he wanted to say hi."

And that, my friends, is the story. That is the reason why, to this day, I am pulling my hair out screaming to myself. Why couldn't I say hi? Why couldn't I have just smiled? A smile. That's all it took. Move sides of my mouth up a bit and make a smile. That's all it took. That's all…And I couldn't do it. Now he might think I'm mean. That I have no social skills. That's I'm a weird anti-social loner.

A smile.

That's all it took.

That's all it took for his opinion of me to change by a mile. He could have been thinking I was a kind person and start talking to me at school. But instead, he probably thinks I'm a rude weirdo.

Or…

He could have forgotten about our encounter already and be shrugging it off and thinking I was a shy person. :) Depends if I'm pessimistic or optimistic (and I have to say pessimistic)

**Ah...that was a silly story...But, I enjoyed writing it so I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it too! :)**


End file.
